College Proposals
by ZebbieCullen
Summary: Sequel to SG High II. Cam takes Vala to dinner and asks her a question he's wanted to ask since they met. CamVala. One shot.


_A/N: This is a_ _sequel to SG High II. I never meant to write a sequel, but the idea had been rolling around my head for months. I own nothing and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review._

_Paring: Cam/Vala_

Cameron Mitchell stood in front of a mirror, fiddling with his shirt buttons whilst trying to do his hair. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He'd been on plenty of dates with Vala before. Heck they even had a daughter together. Vala's mother had moved to the same city as the college, so that Vala and Cam could see Adria whenever they wanted.

By some strange miracle, they had all been accepted at the same college. Cam shared a dorm with his friends Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Ferretti. Teal'c and Kawalsky lived in a small room at the end of the corridor.

He looked at his watch and cursed when he realised he was late. He slapped on a bit of cologne and dashed out the door, ignoring the complaints from his roommates when he walked in front of the TV. Across the hall was the girls' dorm, which was inhabited by Sam Cater, Janet Fraiser, Vala Mal Doran and Carolyn Lam.

Janet answered. "Hey, Cam," she smiled.

"Hey, Janet. Is Vala ready?" he asked.

"She'll be out in a minute."

Cam nodded and lent against the doorway. It always surprised him how clean the girls' dorm was. His was a tip, how did they keep everything so clean?

Vala came out a few minutes later. She was wearing a simple black dress. Her hair was down, brushing against her shoulders. She was wearing make-up and smelt like Chanel No.5.

"You look amazing," he whispered.

Vala closed the door and wrapped her arms around him. "I know," she said. "So, where are we going?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Just a quiet little restaurant down town."

Cam held his arm out and they walked to his car. He opened her door before getting in himself. That was the thing about Cam, he could a gentleman one minute, and a complete slob the next.

He started the engine and took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves in his stomach. He switched on the radio and made small talk with Vala.

He was beginning to wonder if he was making the right decision. He really liked Vala, but what if she took it the wrong way? Things would never be the same between them.

He parked the car and they went inside. He thought Vala looked amazing in that black dress. Black was definitely her colour, not like the white and blue cheerleading uniform she wore in high school.

He entwined their fingers and they sat down.

The restaurant was meant to be one of the best around. It was huge, with two floors and a dance floor. A waiter came by and handed them two menus. Everything sounded great and it was hard deciding what to have.

Vala ordered Lobster and Cam ordered a steak. Both meals were cooked to perfection and they were served champagne.

"Cameron, this place is amazing," said Vala through a mouthful of lobster.

He smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

The couple finished their meals and then ordered dessert, a slice of lemon cheesecake, which they shared.

Cam drunk the last of his champagne and asked Vala to dance. There were four other couples who were dancing to slow love songs. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest and smiled. It was times like this when she wished that time would freeze and they could stay as they were forever.

Cameron excused himself to go to the bathroom. He stood in front of a mirror and splashed some water on his face, trying to ready himself for what he was about to do. He'd talked it through with his roommates and they'd all thought it was a good idea. He and Vala just couldn't go on they way they were.

He left the bathroom and whispered something into one of the waiters' ear.

The music stopped and the lights were dimmed. The waiter came to the front of the dance floor. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special request."

Cam took Vala's hand and dragged her into the middle of the dance floor. He got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. He took her hand in his and smiled. "Vala," he began. "I love you, you mean everything to me. There are no words in the human language to describe the way I feel about you right now, but I hope that these four will do. Will you marry me?"

Vala stared at him, completely stunned. Her heart was beating hard against her chest. She blinked a couple of times and looked at the diamond ring in a velvet box. "Oh, Cameron," she whispered. "Yes, I will marry you."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and picked her up, spinning her around and kissing her. Everyone in the restaurant was clapping and cheering as Cam slipped the diamond ring onto Vala's finger. He kissed her again and smiled as the music began again. The stereos were blasting out their song. Their Song.

Vala brushed some tears away and hugged her Fiancé. He wrapped his arms around her and began to sway to the music. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."

The newly engaged couple shared a few kisses as the song ended. Looking her in the eye, he picked her up and carried her out of the restaurant. He slipped a hand through her hair and kissed her again, loving the way her lips felt against his. He unlocked the car doors and threw her into the back seat.

Vala smiled. Her mom was right, college really is one of the best times of your life.


End file.
